


using His name for your own protection

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Atheism, Character Study, Delusions, Did I mention my hands were also traumatized and depressed, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this like a month ago but never posted it whoops, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Study, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, THEYRE BOTH GAY, [rubs my little gay hands on your anime], angie & ouma is platonic btw, bc I am gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: And II know what God thinks(God thinks you're a hypocrite.)





	using His name for your own protection

Angie yonaga lives in a fantasy world, so different from the one ouma lives in.

She talks about her God, nestled in his hands so nothing can hurt her, the actions she takes ok, no matter what, because they are not her own.

Ouma hates those kinds of people; the kind that hide behind the names of God as justification for their actions. Ouma doesn't know if there's a higher being, but he doesn't really care. He doesn't need someone to tell him what's wrong or right, to put punishments for if he does wrong—doesn't that just promote the opposite of selflessness? Don't hurt people because you'll get hurt too, what selfish thinking—he doesn't need someone else to decide for him. It doesn't matter what god thinks- or if he- the problem is that humans don't.

He didn't really hate Angie, though. It was more a pathetic kind of pity—she was different, if just a bit, after all.

Angie believed because she didn't know else to do. It was so much easier, to let God make the decision, to let it rest on another's. Angie wasn't important, God was. It wasn't Angie's will, it was Gods. 

Angie wouldn't be hurt again, because she had God.

Ouma didn't know if there was someone out there. He doesn't think there is, though. If god was real then why why why why—

Why are they here?

Why was he alive?

Oumas world was one of heart ache and bruises, one of stone faced parents and unattainable detectives. One of street rats huddled together, just for any symblance of human warmth, dice becoming his new family when he slept on the hard concrete floor, the other members with just as crisscross hearts looking to him for guidiance. He wished saihara would look at him, instead of her.

His world was filled with ghosts, hidden in the eyes of those he loved.

If there really was someone our there, he was sure they were a sadist. He wanted nothing to do with them.

Still, though, his pity dissipates for Angie in time. Everyone seems mad at her for what she's doing, but ouma knows she has the right idea, just executed poorly.

Everyone who doesn't adore her hates her, now. She has no faults in the eyes of her worshippers, and has no reedeemtion in the eyes the rest.

In a way, she was just like the god she believed in.

Ouma didn't hate her, or god. It was simply a fact of life; if god existed, he left them all to rot, including the girl who adored him so much.

It was simply a fact of life. 

 

 

When he picks her lock, the guy he loves and a worshiper in toe, they find Angie laying dead.

He almost wants to laugh.


End file.
